Star Wars: The Prophecy
by ReadyToRead-Jack
Summary: A remake of StarWars The Phantom menace. Anakin gets kidnapped by Dark Jedi.


**Star Wars: The Prophecy. Chapter One: The Kidnapping.**

Anakin was working on his pod racer before the big race when he saw Sabulba come over  
>"Hahaha is this junk your what your racing with" Said Sabulba<br>"shut up sabulba, this time I know I'm going to win" Anakin said confidently  
>"Well see about that Hahaha"<br>Sabulba walked off to his pod making his final touch's that's when he turned around and saw Anakin was not with his pod but with his mother and he Jedi, sabulba walked over to Anakin's pod and snapped his stabilizer "Woops" he said happily, walking off laughing.  
>" be careful out there Ani" Said his mother<br>"yes mom" Replied Anakin  
>"I have trust in the boy he cannot lose" Said Qui Gon<br>"You can't be sure" Protested Padme. Anakin hugged his mother and went to his pod and got everything ready on his pod, "let the race begin" Said Jabba and Music played and the pod racers flags were brought out, C3po, Anakin's droid brought his flag out they stood in a straight line, the crowd cheered for the pod racer's "Ok folks" Said the announcers as the flag carriers brought the flags back in with cheer, Jabba the Hutt the highest crime lord of tatoonie was the honoured guest to start the race "Start your engines!, Get Set!, Go" said the announcer as soon as Jabba spat out that rat at the gong, pressure was on for Anakin the race had begun he tried to take off but his engine stopped "It seems that Skywalker's having some trouble" said the announcer "Come one Ani" Quietly Said Anakin's Mother, Anakin was trying to start his engine he flicks a switch and pulled his engine starter up and down, JaJa and Anakin's friends chanted "Go Ani Go!", "it seems like Skywalker isn't the only one having some trouble" Another pod racer was having trouble as well yelling angrily at his droid's the next thing you know is that Anakin Took off , the crowd started cheering and also his mother, Anakin took off, passing other pod's. When Anakin got out of the tunnel he noticed other pod's being shot at by vile sand people, as soon as they got out of the pass Anakin gained on Sabulba they had just finished the first lap "And Sabulba has the lead on the first lap" Said the Announcer.

Qui Gon felt a disturbance in the force but he ignores his thoughts and watches the race. In the crowd was Lord Sidious and his Apprentice Darth Maul, "I have trained you well my apprentice and you will get the boy for me" Said Sidious "Yes my master "Replied Darth Maul, Darth Maul left the area went down stairs onto his speeder and left for the desert. Anakin's pod racer started to beep he realised his stabilizer had snapped off and his engine started to fault he was not watching where he was going and lost control and went off the track, Anakin was too busy trying to restabilise his engine when his pod fell off a cliff face and crashed, Darth Maul followed Anakin off the cliff face and Anakin got out of his pod and Darth Maul grabbed him. Anakin tried to resist but Darth Maul had a strong grip of him. When they arrived at his ship trade federation droid's where guarding the ship. Qui Gon was worried he noticed that Anakin had not crossed the line after sabulba, Qui Gon had comlinked Obi Wan "Obi Wan can you please take a speeder and look for Anakin he has not crossed the finish line and his mother is getting worried", "Yes master" Replied Obi-Wan. Darth Maul loaded his speeder on the ship and brought the boy inside the ship and put him in a cell like room it had a white bed, sink and a shelf. Anakin wondered to himself who are these people and what do they want with me?, Darth Maul was waiting outside for his master to arrive when he saw a speeder speeding towards him and he immediately took out his lightsaber and took his stance, Obi Wan jumped off his speeder and took his lightsaber out in mid-air, Obi Wan was first to strike, Darth Maul and Obi Wan had long lightsaber fight but did not harm each other, in the distance Darth Sidious rode in on his speeder and Obi Wan knew he would be out matched so he immediately jumped on his speeder and rode away , Sidious got off his speeder and approached Maul "You have done well my apprentice and I see you got the boy as well" Sidious said proudly  
>"Yes my master the boy is in his Chamber"<br>"It won't be long until more Jedi get here we must leave now". Darth Maul and Sidious got in the Shuttle and flew into space.

Qui Gon and Padme went back to the ship and got back about the same time as Obi Wan  
>"what happened my young padawan" Said Qui Gon<br>"A dark Jedi trained with the force has kidnapped the boy" Replied Obi-Wan  
>"We must find the boy"<br>"Yes but there were two dark Jedi"  
>"Where there's a one dark Jedi there's , there has to master"<br>Qui Gon, Padme and Obi Wan went to Anakin's mothers house, "We believe that your son was kidnapped by Dark Jedi" Said Obi Wan  
>"Where have they taken him" Said Anakin's Mum<br>"We do not know at the moment but we will discuss with the Jedi Council what we are going to do"  
>"So you will find my son"<br>"We cannot make any promise's, we will try hard to find Anakin"  
>"Thank you master Jedi"<br>"We will return with news when we can"  
>So Padme, Qui Gon and Obi-Wan left and went back to the ship and told Queen Amidala. Qui Gon and Obi Wan went back to Mos Eisly and got the parts for their ship, Watto end up giving them the parts for their ship so they could go back to Corrasaunt and stop causing trouble for him after repairing the ship they took off for Corrasaunt and thought were the sith have could of taken Anakin.<p>

Hey please comment first timer with fanfic so tell me some ideas and what you think. Thanks for reading :D.


End file.
